


Fanfiction

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niektórych rzeczy nie powinno wyszukiwać się w internecie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nazwa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564504) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



> Tekst napisałam po obejrzeniu piątego odcinka dziesiątego sezonu, więc już jakiś czas temu. Ale chyba każdy rozumie dlaczego właśnie wtedy ;)

\- Dean? Co ty robisz? - spytał zaskoczony Sam, przyglądając się dziwnemu zachowaniu brata.  
           Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zamyślony i odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:  
\- Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią sprawę we Flint w Michigan?  
\- Trudno byłoby ją zapomnieć. Nie co dzień ogląda się przedstawienie o własnym życiu, chyba, że chodzi ci o Kalliope – dodał szybko.  
           Dean zgromił go wzrokiem, po czym sięgnął po laptop. Włączając go odparł:  
\- Oczywiście, że o przedstawienie, jednak bardziej o fakt, że ono powstało. Nigdy nie myślałem, że po przerwaniu serii zostaną jacyś fani, a z tego co mówiła Marie, trochę ich jest...  
\- Chodzi ci o Destiel? - Sam zaśmiał się, siadając. - Okej i co chcesz zrobić z tym dalej?  
\- Wpisałem właśnie hasło do wyszukiwarki i patrz co znalazłem. - Odwrócił ekran w stronę brata. - Tego są tysiące! - zauważył ze zgrozę.  
\- A czego się spodziewałeś? Może i książki Chucka nie są zbyt popularne, ale już od jakiegoś czasu wiedzieliśmy, że ktoś jednak to czyta. W końcu, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o tej serii sam widziałeś te komentarze...  
\- Stop. Lepiej zobaczmy co tu jest...  
           Obaj spojrzeli na listę wyników, gdzie mimo wszystko królowało Destiel. Dean odwracał wzrok, nie mogąc już czytać nawet krótkich opisów, jednak w końcu coś zauważył.  
\- Czekaj Sammy, chyba coś mam!  
           Cofnął o kilka wyników i kliknął na stronę. To co tam ujrzał po raz pierwszy zmusiło go do śmiechu. Nie w humorze był za to Sam, który próbował wyrwać bratu laptop.  
\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Dean. W końcu łączenie ciebie i Castiela jest gorsze...  
\- Nie, Sammy, nie jest gorsze. Sabriel! - Mężczyzna wybuchł po raz kolejny śmiechem, nie mogąc się po raz kolejny opanować. - Ty i Gabriel!  
           Sam przyglądał się swojemu niezrównoważonemu bratu, gdy w końcu zamknął ową stronę. Nie było mu zbytnio do śmiechu, ale nie mógł powstrzymać wyobraźni innych. Może gdyby te książki nie istniały... Próżne nadzieje.  
\- Może podyskutujemy o zgłębianiu motywu Destiela? Wiesz, bardzo mnie zaciekawiły niektóre z tych opisów.  
           Zielonooki momentalnie się uspokoił i odniósł laptop do torby. Tam będzie bezpieczny jak na razie. Ale teraz miał za to sposób na dręczenie swojego młodszego braciszka.  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym, jak ty będziesz chciał pogadać o swoim „związku” z Gabrielem – wytknął mu.  
\- Palant – wymamrotał pod nosem młodszy z braci.  
\- Suka! - rzucił automatycznie Dean, rozkładając się na kanapie.  
\- Niedługo zwariujemy siedząc w tym pokoju, masz ochotę na nową sprawę – zaproponował Sam.  
\- Taa. - Dean głęboko ziewnął. - Ale daj mi się jeszcze trochę przespać, weźmiemy się za to jutro.  
           Oboje pokiwali twierdząco głowami. Nowa praca była im potrzebna, ale musieli chwilę odetchnąć. Siedzenie w hotelu czy bunkrze nie było dla nich dobre, zwłaszcza teraz. Po raz kolejny mieli być oni dwaj, przeciwko całej reszcie. I bardzo im tego teraz brakowało.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nazwa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564504) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance)




End file.
